A Valentines Test
by Iluvsakuandocs
Summary: Deidara x Chishio OC Oneshot by CrystalOcean7 on deviantART


The smell of stale cigarette smock swam through the air. It was the classic bar you would find your villains and bad boys with scars playing pool and poker in. All of them looked like they had been or would be in jail at one time or another. The generic stereotype for villains... all besides one female.

She was dressed in hot black leather that hugged her tight body. She was a definite sign of bad girl. But despite her threatening sex appeal, she had a cute smile and bright blue eyes. Her long, blond hair also added a cuteness to delete some of the intimidation felt by men.

What was a young, pretty face like hers doing in a place like that you may ask?

She was scheming, flirting, and drinking her ass off.

Her name was Chishio. She was a member of the elite criminal organization of Akatsuki and a rather daring girl.

"Another drink!" Chishio grinned, blushing ear to ear and waving happily to the woman waitress. She slammed down her current clay sake cup, breaking it. "Oopsss- hic!" She giggled.

The waitress sighed. "Of course."

Chishio laughed. "What a silly woman..."

Several of the generic villains were looking the her way, planning to pick up a drunken chick. After all, were not all drunken chicks easy? The poor fools were in for a surprise.

The blond girl saw them and winked. Flirting was so much fun.

A large man with a dragon tattoo on his arm stood from his seat and wondered her way. "Hey cutie."

Chishio looked up with drunken-glazed eyes. "Sup!?"

The large man took a set next to her. "What's your name, pretty girl?" He asked.

The blond girl giggled.

"I know I have a name... but I can't seem to remember it- hic."

The large man smiled. This girl was going to be too easy.

"Want to leave with me?" He asked, reaching his hand for her ass.

Chishio quickly slapped his hand away with ninja strength. "Nope! I'll flirt, but you're not my type..."

The man narrowed his eyes. He was prepared to use brute force if he had too.

Suddenly the doors to the bar slammed open.

Deidara was standing in the opening. His eyes were narrowed to try to adjust to the darkness of the bar and he was scowling in anger.

"Chishio!" He snapped loud enough for everyone in the bar to hear.

The blond female looked up and smiled, "Oh yeah! That's my name... I'm Chishio- hic!"

Deidara and the large man both did not look amused.

"Who's he?" The large man with the dragon tattoo said loud enough for Deidara to hear.

The blond female scratched her head in confusion, "He's my boyfriend... but I don't remember him being this angry."

The large man stood up, "Dump his skinny ass, I'd be so much better to you, babe."

Deidara stomped over to their table, "Babe, un? What kind of generic hook-up name is that!! I bet you have no artistic abilities or original insults!!!"

Chishio nodded, having no clue what was going on.

The large man growled, "At least I ain't no fucking gay artist!!!"

Deidara snapped. He threw a clay spider he had previously prepared in anger. The artwork landed on the large man's shoulder and started to climb up his body to his face. The sculptor quickly threw Chishio over his shoulder and began running towards the door.

"What the fuck-"

"KATSU!!!!"

_~ ~ ~ ~ flashback ~ ~ ~ ~_

_Deidara was sitting in the living room._

_He had no idea where Chishio had went and it was slightly annoying she had left without telling him where she was going._

_The sculptor was busy trying to distract himself by reading a book. However, he could not seem to concentrate. His mind kept wondering back to Chishio... where could she have gone on Valentines Day?_

_Today was the day of love. Shouldn't they be spending the day together?_

_He admitted, he had no real special plans. If Chishio had wanted to go on a date, then they could go somewhere. But did it really matter as long as they spent this day together._

_Yeah. Worst idea ever. Deidara's back up plan was to give her a special present... but the chocolates he had gotten seemed so generic. _

_"Sup Blondie?" Hidan's voice reached Deidara._

_The blond looked up from his book to see Hidan grinning his face twisted. This was a very bad sign._

_"What do you want, un?" The blond muttered melancholy/grumpy like._

_"Nothing... but I have nice Jashin fucking message Chishio left for me to tell you."_

_Deidara twitched. He was eager to learn the message, but there was chance Hidan was screwing with him. _

_"Why should I care?" The blond asked, testing Hidan._

_Hidan shrugged, "Oh, never mind then. It doesn't matter to me if Chishio gets her ass raped cause she's too fucking drunk."_

_Deidara flipped his body around faster then a gun to look Hidan in the eyes, "What do you mean!!!?"_

_Hidan grinned brightly like a mad-man._

_"She said... ummm... what was it again? Oops, I forgot." Hidan laughed, loving how angry Deidara was becoming._

_"What the hell does that mean!? If you don't tell me, I swear I'll make an example of the many horrible things you can do to headless immortals, un!!!"_

_Hidan frowned, "You're no fun. Anyway, Chishio's cool and I'd rather her not get her ass raped by some Jashin-damned fucktard."_

_The blond glared, "Spit it already!"_

_Hidan scratched the back of his head. _

_"Chishio said to tell you she went to the bad bar in that village five miles from here. She says if you love her, you'll come and save her from whatever stupid guy is hitting on her at that time. ...Oh, and that she did this to you as revenge cause you didn't do anything kick-ass for valentines day."_

_Hidan looked up to where Deidara had been sitting. Now the couch was empty and the blond male was already on his way to the rescue..._

~ ~ ~ ~ The future! ~ ~ ~ ~

Deidara and Chishio sat on a bird sculpture.

They hung in the air, the bird flapping its wings powerfully. The blond male hugged her close so she would not fall off in drunken stupor. They watched the bad bar burn down in a fit of flames.

"Are you mad?" Chishio muttered, watching the flames through glazed eyes.

Deidara remained silent a moment. "Yes.... but I'm more happy your safe, un."

"I could of handled myself!" Chishio complained.

"Your drunk, un." Deidara looked annoyed.

"I'm not that- hic... drunk."

The sculptor rolled his eyes. No use trying to convince her when she was too drunk to realize it.

The female closed her eyes and leaned into Deidara's chest. "Let's have sex."

Deidara cheeks lit up in a blush. He opened his mouth in surprise.

"You're not drunk... you're wasted, un. How much did you drink?"

Chishio frowned. "I'm serous!" She snapped, "I want to have sex. That will be my valentines gift."

Deidara shrugged. He thought carefully, then finally agreed.

They flew to hotel and quickly raced to their hotel room.

Deidara lead Chishio to the bed, laying her down in a relaxed position. He climbed on top, hanging over her on his fours. "I hope when you wake up tomorrow with a hang-over that you will understand I did not take advantage of your drunk fit of sexual rage, un."

Chishio looked at Deidara's eyes with her drunken-glazed own. "You talk too much." She muttered.

The female reached her hand to her boyfriend's cloak and began unbuttoning him. The sculptor took his Que and began removing her clothing.

Only their tops had been removed when Deidara pulled Chishio into a kiss. The girl was quick to slip her tongue in his mouth. He fought back, wrapping his hands around the back of her head to support her. Chishio latched on with her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

Their tongues battled for dominance. Chishio was not quick to lose, but in her drunken state, she was unable to win. She eventually gave Deidara victory and he explored the familiar cavern.

They soon parted for air. While gathering breath, Deidara began unzipping his girlfriend's pants.

They soon connected again and continued to French, all the while their tongues fought for dominance, the male traveled his hands down her body. She was already shirtless and the breast area was exposed. Deidara fingers lightly danced circles against his sensitive chest.

Chishio broke from the kiss, panting heavily.

Deidara took the opportunity to give butterfly kisses to her chest, giving both sides equal attention. He kissed, stroked, and licked them to earn each reaction of pleasure Chishio would give. Finally after teasing them, he consumed the left breast with his mouth and sucked. The right breast was taken into his palm mouth.

Chishio was definitely enjoying this. The reactions she gave fueled his actions.

Deidara had given her chest attention for some time when he finally felt it was time to enter her. His mouths still connected to her chest, the male slid his free hand downward to her legs. He undid her pants and slid them down as far as he could still connecting his mouths to her breasts.

Only now did he release his mouths.

The sculptor moved to his knees, kneeling in front of her lower body. He removed his pants and quickly cast them aside. He positioned himself in front of her hole.

"Ready?" He asked.

Chishio grinned, "Hell yeah!"

Deidara nodded and thrusted in. It was an easy task, she was rather wet. He stayed still, waiting for her to adjust. She squirmed to show him she was ready. He pulled out and thrusted back in. Repeatedly he continued until he built a steady rhythm.

Gradually, over a long and wonderful amount of time he began to reach his limits. Chishio was reacher her limits too. She felt her insides swell tighter and tighter until Deidara gave a large thrust that sent her explode like a water balloon. Deidara came inside her not moments later.

He gave several more thrust to finish the job.

Pulling out now, he lay next her on the bed. They panted heavily, trying catch there breathes.

"Happy Valentines day, un." The blond managed to say between breathing.

"I'm not done with you yet." Chishio grinned, turning to look Deidara in the eyes.

The blond gulped. "Round two?"

Chishio smirked, "Of course."

Deidara gave a small chuckle.

"I love you, un."

"Love you too."


End file.
